


Uninterrupted

by Tazbb12



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: Sara and Ava have their first date but this time there were no interruptions and they were really able to have a proper first date.





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts on what might have happened if the legends didn't go to 1717 and run into pirates. Sara and Ava could have the night all to themselves to get to know each other more. I wasn't able to fully edit it but hopefully I can come back and clean up any mistakes. Enjoy!

It had been a long day which started out with Sara being pissed off with Zari for once again going rouge and messing with Gideon and ending with some sound advice from her little rebel. After roaming the ship thinking about everything that unfolded over the course of the day and really the past couple weeks Sara found herself back inside the jump ship. She got herself comfortable in the captain’s seat before dialing Ava.

“Hey you,” Ava said with a smile.  
“Hey hope you’re not busy.”  
“Nothing that can’t wait…especially if I am about to have to deal with time exploding,” she joked.  
“Very funny but no the legends haven’t broken time.”  
“…Again.”  
“Man, you break time once and you never hear the end of it,” Sara laughed causing Ava to smile as well.  
“How has the rest of your day been? Did you have to be the big bad boss again?”  
“More like their mom…Zari got injured fixing the ship and while she was out Gideon downloaded her subconscious into the matrix Zari installed. Turns out Zari was caught in a time loop and every hour the ship exploded.”  
“That was the level one glitch,” Ava said clearly having an aha moment.  
“What do you mean?”  
“All day there has been a level one anachronism popping up on the map but after 5 seconds it goes away. We thought it was a glitch and reset the system.”  
“Really? The legends blowing up only ranks a level one,” Sara asked feigning hurt.  
“Be happy you showed up at all…time probably would have thrown a party if you guys were sidelined.”  
“Sidelined? We would have been dead.”  
“I said time would have been happy, not me.”  
“That’s the party line huh.”  
“And I am sticking to it,” Ave smiled.

Ava had tried earlier to reach out do something outside of work, but Sara panicked and brushed it off. Sara knew it was now or never to correct her earlier freak out and take that step to something more than co-workers and more than friends.

“So, I know I had to run earlier and play mama bear to my children but I was thinking maybe we could get dinner this week…sometime,” Sara said trying to play it off cool.  
“Dinner,” Ava asked shocked at the sudden turn of events?  
“Yeah, you know the meal that typically follows lunch and maybe precedes drinks,” she smirked.  
“Drinks and dinner…we can definitely do that.”  
“Cool it’s a date.”  
“It’s a date,” Ava confirmed.

Over the next couple of days Sara and Ava texted back and fourth just wanting to talk to the other but also trying to set up their date. They determined the restaurant and time of the date, but now it was nailing down the day. Neither of their jobs were very conducive to making firm plans and after one canceled date when a level 12 anachronism popped up they finally made it happen. 

Sara was nervous, she hadn’t been on a proper date in years. Sure, she had brief flings or one-night stands, but not a relationship. After her last one-night stand with Alex she realized that maybe she was ready for something more. She probably would have pursued Alex if they were from the same time and earth but there was long distance and then there was LONG distance. Alex remained a good friend and her time with the Earth-38 agent made Sara think this thing with Ava could work. 

Ava was a force, Sara knew that from the moment they met even though they didn’t start off on the right foot. That was probably this biggest reason for her nerves, their relationship from the start had always been intense whether they were fighting or friends. A romantic relationship with the two could prove combustible. 

Sara was waiting at a table by the bar with a vodka martini to help settle some of her nerves. She had been a little early; she never knew how long it would take to park a jump ship. Her thoughts drifted from what they might talk about so there was no lag in the conversation to what if she doesn’t show up. However, when she heard footsteps behind her she was at least certain Ava would show up.

“Hi,” Ava said with a relived smile happy to finally be there.  
“Wow,” Sara smiled getting off her chair, “you look…”  
“Weird. I look weird right,” she said cutting her off.  
“I was going to say beautiful but...”

Ava shyly smiled.

“Thank you, so do you. Wow.”

It was clear both women were nervous as they headed to a table by the bar. They each pulled the chair out for the other.

“Do you want to…,” Ava said point to the chair her voice fading when she realized they both had the same thought.

Nervous laughter ensued as they each took their own chair.

“Madame?”  
“You know I will just have whatever she is having please,” Ava told the waiter just needing any sort of alcohol in her system to get her to calm down.  
“Vodka martini, extra dirty, stirred,” Sara recited her drink order.  
“Stirred not shaken,” Ava questioned?  
“Shaken is for light weights who like their booze watered down.”  
“And James Bond.”  
“James Bond never had to fight off a hoard of Vikings or help me from a demon realm.”  
“True.”  
“So…how was work?”  
“Work was…ugh this is awful,” Ava said and they both laughed, “You know what I have an idea. Lets just try and be normal for one night. No legends, no bureau…I feel like relationships are complicated enough without time travel and supervillains don’t you think.”  
“Ok, then here is to being two regular women on a completely normal first date.”  
“Completely normal,” Ava smiled clinking her glass against Sara’s.

They both took a sip of alcohol needing the liquid courage to keep things moving smoothly early on.

“How did we get here,” Sara asked a little disbelieving of the whole situation?  
“I drove my car and I am assuming you took the jump ship. Where is it by the way?”  
“Not what I meant smartass,” Sara sassed back, “and at the park down the block.”  
“What did you mean?”  
“You pulled a gun on me the first time we met.”  
“And you stole my gun the first time we met.”  
“You shouldn’t have pointed it at me,” Sara laughed.  
“Good point,” Ava nodded, “but you did break into the bureau.”   
“Exactly and now here we are on a date.”  
“You have your charms Ms. Lance.”

Sara couldn’t help but smile as she took another sip of her drink.

“I am glad we got here,” Sara admitted.  
“Me too.”

Just then the hostess approached their table.

“Excuse me your table is ready if you would like to follow me back.”  
“You ready,” Ava asked?  
“As I will ever be,” Sara smiled getting up.

The hostess sat them at a table in the middle of the large dinning area. A few moments later their waiter showed up and offered to refill their drinks as they looked over the menu. Both decided on one more drink with appetizers before they would switch over to wine with dinner.

“Did you want to get an appetizer,” Ava asked looking over the menu?  
“See anything you like,” Sara asked innocently?

Boy was that a loaded question.

“Hmm maybe the calamari or the chicken and roasted red pepper flatbreads?”  
“Oh um I’m a vegetarian,” Sara state.  
“Really,” Ava asked trying to think back to whenever she saw Sara eating?  
“Yeah, pretty much my whole life…well my second life. I guess dying and then…well let’s just say I would like to inflict as little death on this planet as possible.”

Ava nodding understanding.

“Ok, so how about stuffed mushrooms and zucchini fritte?”  
“You can order meat I won’t be offended.”  
“That’s good because I plan to with dinner but I like these appetizers,” Ava smiled.  
“Let’s order them then.”

They looked over their menu shortly before the waiter returned with their drinks. They placed the appetizer order as well as their main course. The waiter departed and with new drinks in hand they could finally settle into their date.

“So, what was young Sara like? Anything like the amazingly infuriating person that sits before me,” Ava laughed.  
“Yeah, I am pretty consistent,” Sara shot back with a playful smirk.

They both took a sip of their drinks before diving into the conversation.

“It was just Laurel and I. I was always the rebel and she was always the good one. Why does it look like you already know this…what did you Google me,” Sara asking straight calling her out?  
“No,” Ava said quickly, too quickly, “I might have read your file…back when you were fugitive from the bureau. I know that sounds stalkerish but in my defense I did not see this coming,” she laughed pointing between the two.  
“Well, what do you want to know,” Sara asked sitting back being a total open book.

Ava looked excited at the prospect of being able to ask the Captain anything she wanted.

“Ok, you always seem so composed and cool but you can’t be all cool all the time. What is the most embarrassed you have ever been.”  
“That’s easy. The first time I had a weapon in my hand.”  
“Lian Yu?”  
“No, Starling City elementary. I was Peter Pan in the school play.”

Ava was stunned she was getting this story out of the blonde. The date could end right now and it would be the best date ever!

“I got up on stage in the first scene and I just totally froze. I couldn’t remember any of my lines it was like my mind just went blank,” Sara laughed thinking about the moment again.  
“What’d you do?”  
“Well, I broke out into a tap dance of course and ran off stage crying.”  
“You can dance?”

Sara shot her a playful smirk.

“I can’t reveal everything at once, but yes I can dance.”

Ava was overly excited about the prospect of going dancing with Sara.

“What kind of dancing?”  
“Let’s just say you give me a beat, any beat and I can dance to it.”  
“I’m going to hold you to that.”  
“You heard my most embarrassing moment now it is your turn. You are always so by the book and rules and procedures… what is the wildest thing you have ever done? Something where you threw the rule book out and just lived in the moment.”

Ava thought about it for a moment before her cheeks grew red.

“That…right there,” Sara bounced excitedly in her chair, “I want to know about the story you’re thinking about right now.”  
“Oh no I can’t,” Ava squirmed burring her face in her hands.  
“Nope, let’s hear it.”  
“It’s not so much a moment but a whole series of events over the course of the night.”  
“Oh I can’t wait for this one,” Sara said leaning forward not wanting to miss a word.  
“We had just graduated high school and one of my friends was throwing a graduation party…his parents were out of town and half the graduating class was there. It was a BYOB party but someone also brought a keg.”  
“Ava Sharpe underage drinking,” Sara shrieked with glee!  
“Can I tell my story?”  
“Proceed,” Sara said giving her the floor.  
“I wasn’t going to drink.”  
“Famous last words,” Sara laughed.

Ava shot her a glare.

“Sorry continue.”  
“Anyway, I wasn’t going to drink but I was the valedictorian and everyone wanted me to give a toast and you can’t do that without a drink. Someone gave me a beer and I did the speech and took a sip and that was going to be all…until someone wanted me to do a keg stand.”  
“You didn’t,” Sara said her jaw was nearly on the floor.  
“I did.”  
“The things I would do to see Ava Sharpe doing a keg stand.”  
“Like what,” Ava asked curious.  
“Oh my god you have pictures,” Sara was giddy.  
“Maybe.”  
“Peter Pan for Keg stand,” Sara offered.  
“You have yourself a deal.”  
“What else happened that night? I mean an unsupervised house party with alcohol and underage kids…the cops had to have been called.”

Ava couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“You want to hear about my accidental kiss with the captain of the football team first or should I jump straight to the cops?”  
“Kiss please.”  
“You asking for one,” Ava shot back?  
“You offering?”  
“Maybe if you let me get through this story.”

Sara smiled but remained silent for Ava to continue.

“After the keg stand I really did stop drinking…beer is kind of gross. It was enough to take the edge off and loosen me up though. Once the party really got underway the music start going and a bunch of us started dancing. This girl and I were kind of feeling each other and danced for a while. I wanted to kiss her but I wasn’t as confident back than and it took me a while to work up the courage. She was behind me kind of grinding up on me during one song and it had just ended…I didn’t feel her move. I just turned and kissed the person immediately behind me which of course was Jake Palmer…no relation to Ray,” Ava laughed.  
“Oh your poor little lesbian heart probably exploded,” Sara laughed.  
“I guess back then I was still questioning but after that kiss I was 100% certain I was gay,” Ava laughed.  
“So not such a bad outcome.”  
“I guess not…at least not until the cops showed up.”  
“Tell me more,” Sara said eagerly taking a sip of her drink.  
“Cops show up and I freak out because I am underage and have been drinking…I immediately go to DEFCON 1 thinking I am going to get arrested, sent to jail, kicked out of college and be asking if you would like fry’s with that the rest of my life.”  
“Extreme.”  
“Yeah well everyone scattered and I jumped out a side window and ran for my car only…”  
“Only what?”  
“I was freaked out and I jumped in a car that already had keys in it and I took off.”  
“YOU STOLE A CAR?!”  
“It gets worse.”  
“You crashed a stolen car?”  
“No, I successful parked the car I took.”  
“So how does it get worse?”  
“The car was an unmarked cop car.”  
“YOU STOLE A COP CAR!!?”  
“Needless to say I never drank beer, kissed a guy or stole a car ever again after that night,” Ava laughed.  
“BEST NIGHT EVER,” Sara said probably a little louder than she should in a nice restaurant.   
“It at least makes for one hell of a story.”

The waiter returned with the appetizers and the ladies continued to laugh over their embarrassing and wild stories while sharing the small food plates. All nerves either of the ladies had initially were long gone and they were both really enjoying themselves. The conversation never lagged even a little as Sara and Ava got to know each other better with direct questions and additional stories. Appetizers moved into main entrees as the conversation kept flowing.

“So I got back home and I basically feel like I am on drugs.”  
“You kinda were,” Ava laughed.  
“It was Dramamine I had no idea it made you drowsie…anyway I get home and of course my mom is there…I kinda didn’t tell her what I had planned for my 18th birthday.”  
“She didn’t know?”  
“Hell no…if she knew she would have freaked out. I mean I was always planning on telling her after the fact but I was hoping it wasn’t right after the fact when I was doped up.”  
“So what happened?”  
“We were in the living room and I was telling her all about this program and said there was a short DVD we could watch on it…which there was because it basically their advertisement before they get to the good stuff. Once that ended the screen went blank and said ‘And now your jump’.”  
“Oh my god,” Ava said barely able to contain herself.  
“Oh yeah, if looks could kill I would have been 12 feet under. I assured her I was totally fine because you know I was sitting right next to her but man she wanted to kill me.”  
“Her little girl did just jump out of an airplane.”  
“But I was 100% fine nothing bad happened…in fact it was the best birthday ever.”   
“I have never been skydiving and I don’t plan to so I will just have to take your word for it.”  
“What was the best birthday you ever had,” Sara asked taking a sip of her white wine?  
“15th birthday easy.”  
“Why was it the best.”  
“It was the first time I really did something for my birthday like not at my house…we went paintballing.”  
“Did anyone actually survive paintballing with you,” Sara asked with a chuckle?  
“My team won.”  
“Pleas like that was even in question…but I know there has to be some story behind the victory.”  
“Ok, so my team has been all but taken out. We still had one guy in sniper mode guarding the flag and another one watching my back. The other team still had five players in the field and one guarding their flag. I knew I had to take out at least one or two players before making a run at the flag.”  
“Always the tactician even back then.”  
“I took out two players but I was spotted. My heart is pounding my palms are sweating and I know I only have a couple rounds left in my pocket.”  
“So what did you do?”  
“I grabbed a guy and used him as a human shield and from that point on no one wanted to play paint ball with me every again.”  
“Well, that sounds like one hell of a 15th birthday party.”

Both Sara and Ava had goofy smiles on their faces and were just enjoying being in the moment. They were learning so much about each other and none of it had to do with time travel, evil demons or magical creatures. Unfortunately, the waiter made an appearance once more breaking into their bubble.

“Would you ladies care for dessert or coffee?”

Ave looked over to Sara and shrugged either way would be fine with her.

“I’ll have a coffee, decaf and tiramisu with 2 forks please,” Sara smiled at Ava.  
“Coffee regular please,” Ava added.

The waiter nodded and left the table.

“Coffee doesn’t keep you awake,” Sara questioned?  
“Maybe I don’t want to go to sleep anytime soon,” Ava shot back with a smile.  
“Big plans tonight? You got another date I should worry about?”  
“You never know where the night will take us,” she smiled finishing off the last of her red wine.

Ava was certainly flirting heavily and Sara was loving every moment of it. The playful banter had been going on all night which was one of the reasons this had been the best date either had been on in a long time.

“I know I order for us but what is your favorite dessert?”  
“This is going to sound so cliché but chocolate, covered in chocolate with a side of chocolate,” Ava said with a dreamy sigh.  
“Ha ok good to know. I don’t have that much of a sweet tooth but I enjoy chocolate…oh but on my birthday it 100% must be ice cream cake.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup, for as long as I can remember I have always wanted ice cream cakes. There were a couple birthdays were my parents weren’t around or I was away and I would always buy myself an ice cream cake to make the occasion even if I didn’t feel much like celebrating. Just don’t think your getting a piece I will eat a whole personal size cake myself,” Sara laughed.  
“You’re not even going to share a bite,” Ava pouted?  
“I haven’t done it yet but I don’t know maybe you can convince me.”  
“I can be very convincing.”

The waiter returned with their dessert and two cups of coffee. There was something intimate about sharing a dessert but the subtle playful undertones of the date remained. When the check arrived Sara quickly snatched it explaining she was the one that asked Ava on the date so she was paying. When Ava asked her on a date she could pay for it. Ava just smiled as Sara just admitted there would be a second date.

The two left the restaurant hand in hand walked along the semi busy city streets in no real hurry to end things for the evening. They were walking towards the park where Sara had parked the jump ship but they took the scenic route to get there.

“So where is it,” Ava asked looking around for a spot the cloaked ship might be?  
“Down by the clearing around the pond…figured no one would be down there at night.”  
“Except a time traveling assassin.”  
“And her Time Bureau date.”

Sara stopped walking and Ava knew it was because the had arrived at the ship.

“I didn’t really know what to expect tonight but I had a great time,” Sara started.  
“Me too.”

There was a silence that filled the air and a look shared between the two women signaling what was to happen next. Neither could have stopped it even if they wanted to, which they did not. They would argue about who leaned in first but Sara made the first movement toward Ava who quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman securing her for their first kiss.

It started off slow as their lips came together for the first time. It was a new feeling, one they both wanted to get used to. After a moment the kiss become more intense. As their bodies pressed closer together so to did their lips. 

“So do you have a room on this ship,” Ava asked pulling away breathless?

Sara couldn’t help but smirk.

“Lets go find out.”


End file.
